To Good To Be True
by cowgirlup1
Summary: The winx club & specialists are juniors in high school it is there homecoming game tonight and it is there homecoming dance tomorrow night
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

Stella woke up at 5am she is out in the barn feeding there 20 horses stella got to one of there horses named dash stella grab the feed bucket went to put fresh new feed in stella brought it back put it back in it's place stella was reaching over to get the water bucket when she fell over the open stall door and right into a pile of horse manure with the old water in the bucket dumped all over her and the fresh new horse feed in the bucket that stella just did dumped everywhere on the floor dash was so frightened that he ran out of his stall and out into the meadow stella yelled **THIS IS JUST GREAT!** stella got up went out to get the broom went back in to sweep up the horse feed mess went to put the broom away stella went back in to grab the feed bucket and put another 3 cups of feed into the bucket and went to put it back in it's place stella grab the water bucket put fresh cold water into the bucket and went to put it back in it's place then she put a fresh new pile of hay into his stall then stella left the stall door open went out to the meadow stella went over to were dash is grazing in the grass she went up to dash and said easy boy its just me and stella started to pat dash's neck she was saying to him I 'm sorry boy I didn't mean to frightened you like that please don't be afraid of me now dash looked up and started to softly neigh and nicker at her stella laughed and said I knew you couldn't be afraid of me for too long you love me to much boy and stella grab dash's reins and walked him back into his stall and shut the door dash went up to the door stella walked up to him pet his face and said to him here ya go boy I gave you fresh new feed, water, hay and said sorry boy and left to go on and finished the other horses stella was finishing giving ashlee her fresh new feed and putting her feed bucket into her place then stella shut and locked the barn doors and went into the house her father was being funny and said stella how can you get so dirty just giving the horses there fresh new feed, water and hay stella said I fell over the stall door just trying to get dash's water bucket stella went upstairs to her bathroom that's in her room to take her nice hot shower stella tossed her pajamas down the laundry shoot and went into the shower stella got out of the shower dry herself off and wrap her towel around her head and went into her huge remote control closet and grab her cheer uniform, shoes, pompoms and grab her matching bra and thong stella got her cheer uniform on and went to her mirror table grab her ipod alarm clock and turned on to her favorite song glamorous and started to put her makeup on stella finished putting on her make up and is starting to curl her long blonde hair for the homecoming game tonight stella's dad called up from the stairs downstairs he asked if she is ready for school stella paused her song on her I pod and yelled back down to him yes dad I 'm getting ready for school I 'll be down for breakfast when I finish curling my hair stella's dad said ok.

Stella push play for her song to be back on and went back to curling the last two pieces of her hair stella turned off her I pod grab her purse toss her I pod into her purse and went down stairs stella sit down at the table and eat her waffles, eggs and drink her orange juice stella got up hugged her mom kissed her dad on the cheek and grab her keys and went out the door walked to her 2013 Orange Chevy Camaro stella left her driveway to her ranch and is off to go pick up her best friend bloom stella arrived at bloom's ranch bloom got into the passenger side and sit down in the passenger seat stella left bloom's driveway to her ranch and is off to go pick up layla bloom told stella we all are not to fit into your Camaro stella said I 'll fit and make room they will have to sit on each other laps in the back bloom said ok if you insist but I 'm saying you should of brought your truck stella said I know but I wanted to drive my new Camaro and show off my car to my best friends and everyone in school bloom said of course you would of do that stella said we have arrived at layla's ranch layla got into the left side in the back and sit down on the left side back seat stella left layla's driveway to her ranch and is off to go pick up musa layla told stella you know we all are not going to fit into this car bloom looked back to layla and said layla I just said the same thing to her while we were on our way to pick you up stella ignored bloom, layla on what they are saying to her stella said we have arrived at musa's house musa got into the right side in the back musa slide over to the middle in the back seat stella left musa's driveway to her mansion and is off to go pick up roxy musa told stella we all are not going to fit into this car bloom and layla looked at musa and said musa we said the same thing to her while we were on our way to pick you up once again stella ignored bloom, layla, musa on what they are saying to her stella said we have arrived at roxy's ranch roxy got into the right side in the back and sit down on the right side back seat stella left roxy's driveway to her ranch and is off to pick up tecna roxy was quiet the whole car ride she didn't say anything about the girls not having enough room to fit everyone stella was proud of roxy for not complaining to her that there is not enough room in her car stella said we have arrived at tecna's house tecna got into the left side in the back tecna looked and said oh wow layla said to tecna just sit on my lap tecna went in and sit on layla's lap stella left tecna's driveway to her mansion and is off to go pick up flora tecna complained to stella and tecna said I 'm very uncomfortable sitting on layla's lap stella said to herself if one more of my friends complain about the room in my car one more time I 'm going to scream stella said we have arrived at flora's house flora got into the right side into the back flora looked and said oh my roxy stepped out so flora and slide in and sit on musa's lap roxy got back and sit down in the right side back seat stella left flora's driveway to her mansion and is off to school flora was quiet the whole car ride she didn't say anything about the girls not having enough room to fit everyone stella was proud of flora for not complaining to her that there is not enough room in her car stella said we have arrived at school stella drove right into her parking spot and parked her car stella, bloom, tecna, layla, roxy, flora, musa all got out of the Camaro what the winx didn't know that 5 seconds ago there was a 2009 white dodge cummins diesel truck that pulled in the left spot right next to her Camaro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Brandon, Sky, Riven, Andy, Nabu, Helia, Timmy were all sitting in Brandon's truck that is parked in his parking spot when sky notice on his right there were 7 cheerleaders got out of the orange Camaro next to them sky said dang look at the red head cheerleader she is hot nabu was joking around with sky nabu asked sky you must really like that red hair cheerleader a lot then sky said I sure do sky was joking around with nabu sky asked nabu you must really like that dark brown hair cheerleader a lot then nabu said yes I do Timmy blurted out and said I really like that pink hair cheerleader Riven laughed and said Timmy we all know you like that cheerleader because you keep eyeing her like a hawk Brandon, Sky, Riven, Helia, Andy, Nabu all started laughing Timmy gotten red on his cheeks and said I 'm not keeping your secret any longer Timmy said riven you really like that dark blue hair cheerleader riven gotten red and mad at Timmy for telling his secret riven said hey Timmy be ready at practice today cause I 'm going to kick your butt Timmy said you shouldn't have made fun of who I liked then Andy said dude chill Timister he was only joking helia said Andy what about you I seen you have your eyes on that purple hair cheerleader Andy said dude I don't know what you talking about helia said don't play dumb with me you heard me Andy said dude fine it is true I really like that purple hair cheerleader then Andy said dude helia you are not getting out of this easy we know you really like that light brown hair cheerleader don't hide it spit it out helia said alright Chill I really like that light brown hair cheerleader there I said it you happy now Brandon said I- Brandon was going to start saying who he likes when he gets cut off by his friends Sky, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia said We Know Who You Like That Blonde Hair Cheerleader Brandon said how did you all know who I like Andy said dude you talk about her all the time Brandon said I do Andy said yeah dude you do Sky looks on the clock on the radio and said guys we are going to be late and tardy for class for we don't get out and go to class Sky, Nabu, Helia, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Brandon all got out of the truck Brandon turned towards his truck to lock it and ran back with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia were running through the hallway to get to Mrs. Gertiloue first period class the specialists got to Mrs. Gertiloue's door walked in class to there seats just as the boys sat down the tardy bell ringed Mrs. Gertiloue told the specialists they are lucky they got into class in time sky was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war he was looking at that red hair cheerleader sky said to himself I would like to know that red hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at sky who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on sky and asked him a question to answer sky was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Bloom and that cost you a detention sky ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention sky said I finally know that red hair's cheerleader name now sky kept saying her name Bloom in his mind Brandon was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago Brandon looked over to that blonde hair cheerleader Brandon said to himself I would like to know that blonde hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at Brandon who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on Brandon and asked him a question to answer Brandon was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Stella and that will cost you a detention Brandon ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention Brandon said said I finally know that blonde hair cheerleader name now Brandon kept saying her name Stella in his mind nabu was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago nabu looked over to that dark brown hair cheerleader nabu said to himself I would like to know that dark brown hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at nabu who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on nabu and asked him a question to answer nabu was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Layla and that will cost you a detention nabu ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention nabu said I finally know that dark brown hair cheerleader name now nabu kept saying her name Layla in his mind riven was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago riven looked over to that dark blue hair cheerleader riven said to himself I would like to know that dark blue hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at riven who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on riven and asked him a question to answer riven was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Musa and that will cost you a detention riven ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention riven said I finally know that dark blue cheerleader's name now riven kept saying her name Musa in his mind Andy was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago Andy looked over to that purple hair cheerleader Andy said to himself I would like to know that purple hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at Andy who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on Andy and asked him a question to answer Andy was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertilouesaid said is it because you keep looking at Roxy and that will cost you a detention Andy ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention andy said I finally know that purple hair cheerleader's name now Andy kept saying her name Roxy in his mind Timmy was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago Timmy looked over to that pink hair cheerleader Timmy said to himself I would like to know that pink hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at Timmy who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on Timmy and asked him a question to answer Timmy was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Tecna and that will cost you a detention Timmy ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention Timmy said I finally know that pink hair cheerleader's name now Timmy kept saying her name Tecna in his mind helia was at his desk listening to Mrs. Gertiloue talking about the civil war that happen along time ago helia looked ver to that light brown hair cheerleader helia said to himself I would like to know that light brown hair cheerleader's name then Mrs. Gertiloue looked at helia who wasn't paying any attention in class she called on helia and asked him a question to answer helia was silent he didn't answer the question the teacher asked him Mrs. Gertiloue said is it because you keep looking at Flora and that will cost you a detention Helia ignored what Mrs. Gertiloue said about him getting a detention helia said I finally know that light brown hair cheerleader's name now helia kept saying her name Flora in his mind the bell finally ringed Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Tecna, Flora got up from there seats and left to go to there second period class Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia got up and left to go to there second period class Sky said that wasn't the way I wanted to introduce myself to Bloom Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia all said I know us too Brandon said they probably think we are stockers now Andy said dude totally the specialists got to there second period class and they notice the girls weren't in there second period class helia said the girls could have a different second period class.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Tecna, Flora were walking pass Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia and the winx didn't see them there drooling over them the winx got to there lockers to put there books in and walked off to lunch the winx went through the cafeteria doors and bloom said wow mostly everyone is already here stella said lets get in line for our lunch the specialists Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia walked into the cafeteria and got in line for lunch Andy asked the guys dude do you see our girls Nabu said no I don't see them yet the winx Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Tecna, Flora walked to there spot by the fountain to eat there lunch Musa said girls don't look but the specialists are walking towards us Roxy said you mean them boys that were staring at us all first period Musa looked back at the way there coming and said yes looks like them Layla said Musa let us know when they are sitting down at there table Musa said oh geeze Bloom said what Musa said there table is close to ours there right over there Flora said shoot the specialists are at there table and sitting close to them there was the winx's table sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Timmy, Helia are not in the mood for there lunches they were to busy listening in to what the winx's are talking about with each other Stella said ok we are talking about football players Musa you start what football player do you like the specialists are at there table listening in on there conversation especially Riven he wants to hear what Musa is going to say at the winx table is up first Musa said the football player I like he isn't on our football team he is on the team we play tonight stella said what is his name Musa said Travis at the specialists table Riven heard Musa's answer and was furious that she likes Travis he is going to try everything he can to get Musa at the winx's table Roxy said wow you like Travis Mavelio Musa said yes Stella said Tecna your up what football player do you like tecna said he is on the same team as Travis Bloom said what is his name Tecna said James at the specialists table Timmy heard Tecna's answer and was mad that she likes James he is going to try everything he can to get Tecna at the winx's table Layla said James Ventucki Tecna said yes Stella said Roxy your up what football player do you like Roxy said he is on the same team as Travis and James Flora said what is his name Roxy said John at the specialists table Andy heard Roxy's answer and was angry that she likes John he is going to try everything he can to get Roxy at the winx's table Bloom said John Jackson Roxy said yes Stella said flora your up what football player do you like Flora said he is on the same team as Travis and James and John Tecna said what is his name Flora said Ryan at the specialists table Helia heard Flora's answer and was mad that she likes Ryan he is going to try everything he can to get Flora at the winx's table Musa said Ryan Darnsh flora said yes stella said Layla your up what football player do you like Layla said he is on the same team as Travis, James, John, Ryan Stella said what is his name Layla said Tywan at the specialists table Nabu heard Layla's answer and was mad she likes Tywan he is going to try everything he can to get Layla at the winx's table Roxy said Tywan Hanther Layla said yes Stella said Bloom your up what football player do you like Bloom said he is on the same team as Travis, James , John, Ryan, Tywan Musa said what is his name Bloom said Colton at the specialists table Sky heard Bloom's answer and was furious she likes Colton he is going to try everything he can to get Bloom at the winx's table Stella said oh my gosh Bloom is it Colton Dawlsim Bloom said yes Bloom, Layla, Roxy, Musa, Tecna, Flora all said your up Stella what football player do you like Stella he is on the same team as Travis-James- John- Ryan- Tywan- Colton Bloom said what is his name Stella said Bo at the specialist table Brandon heard Stella's answer and was angry she likes Bo he is going to do everything he can to get Stella at the winx's table Bloom said oh my gosh stella Bo Jointson Stella said yes the winx said there we said it since the specialists are going crazy for us the girls got up from there table and threw there lunches away and left to go to there 7th period class at the specialists table Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Andy, Musa, Timmy, Helia were all pissed that the girls they like liked someone else they got up threw there lunches away and left to go to 7th period class.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5**

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora, Tecna are at there lockers after lunch putting away there 6th period math books Musa says we have study hall now Stella says don't remind me that class is so boring begin with all we do is sit and talk the whole time Tecna says well I 'm always trying to get homework done in class when all you do is conned me into your conversations Roxy says hey at least its our last period of the day Layla says true it is Bloom says then we have Cheer practice after school for the homecoming game Stella says speaking of homecoming after practice want to go to the mall to look for our dresses, shoes, accessories Bloom, Layla, Roxy, Musa, Flora, Tecna all says yeah the girls were walking into 8th period class the girls went to there first row desks and sit down and started talking about who are they asking to the dance when they didn't notice the boys walking past them to there desks in the third row sitting down listening in on there conversation Layla says I 'm going to asking Nabu to the dance tomorrow Nabu says wait I thought Layla said she was going with Steve to the dance I wonder what happen to Steve I 'm confused now Roxy says I 'm going to ask Andy to the dance tomorrow Andy says dude I agree with you I 'm confused on what Roxy is doing first she says she is going to the dance with Johnny now me I wonder what happen to Johnny Flora says all blushing softly smiling I 'm going to ask Helia to the dance tomorrow Helia says I agree with you I don't know what is going on with Flora but I certainly heard her say she was taking Jim and now me I wonder what happen to Jim I 'm confused Musa says I 'm going to ask Jared to the dance not riven cause you know with Riven he always has his bad attitudes and I don't want to be embarrass when he has one of his attitudes Riven says mad I 'll show her I can have a good side and I wont embarrass her I promise and I really hate that loser Jared he is nothing but a goodie too shoes with the girls and he makes me sick but on the other hand I thought Musa said she was taking Travis I wonder what happen to Travis and now Musa says that Jared kid Musa needs to make up her mind Tecna says im going to ask Timmy to the dance tomorrow Timmy Says all glad Tecna is going to ask him to the dance but Timmy also had a question on his mind I thought Tecna says she was taking James I wonder what happen to James now Tecna is asking is asking me I 'm so confused Stella says i'm going to take Brandon to the dance tomorrow Brandon says I agree with you bro he was also really happy Stella was going to ask him to the dance but he also had another thing on his mind I thought Stella said she was taking Bo I wonder what happen to Bo now Stella is asking me I 'm a little confused Bloom says I 'm going to ask Sky to the dance tomorrow Sky says I totally agree with you Nabu I thought Bloom was taking Colton to the dance I wonder what happen to him now Bloom is asking me soon as the boys been wanting to hear when the girls are going to ask them to the dance when there football coach came into the room and asked if he could have the boys Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Riven, Andy, Helia, Timmy the study hall teacher said yes you may have the boys before the boys left with the coach Musa seen Jared standing by the door with his friend Jacob Musa got all lovey dovey looking towards Jared and said Hey Jared Jared looked at Jacob then to Musa and he smiles back to Musa and said hey Musa riven seen and heard Jared and Musa's conversation he was mad and riven left to go to the boys locker room before anyone could stop him and tell him to wait all the boys were leaving with there football coach to go practice before the big game tonight soon as all the boys were out of sight and the bell rang and it was the end of the school day the winx were at there lockers packing everything they need to take home and went the front doors to were the parking lot is the girls were putting all there stuff into Stella's Camaro and walked off to the back of the school to the football field for there cheer practice as soon as they got on the field there cheer coach came up to them and told them now practice Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora ,Tecna were excited and screaming and they didn't notice the boys coming out of the locker room and was in a group line waiting for there coach to get done in the office so they can start practice when they all heard screaming from the other side of the field they all looked it was only 7 cheerleaders screaming Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Andy, Jared , Jacob, Helia, Timmy and Riven all wonder what is going on with the girls for them to be screaming Sky ran over to see Bloom Sky tapped Bloom on the shoulder Bloom turned around and looked at Sky Sky asked Bloom what is wrong why was she screaming bloom said our cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Sky said oh ok then Sky said bye Bloom I got to get back over to the rest of the team then Sky ran back to the rest of the team Timmy ran over to see Tecna Timmy tapped Tecna on the shoulder Tecna turned around and looked at Timmy Timmy asked Tecna what is wrong why was she screaming Tecna said our cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Timmy said oh ok then Timmy said bye Tecna I got to get back over to the rest of the team then Timmy ran back to the rest of the team Nabu ran over to see Layla Nabu tapped Layla on the shoulder Layla turned around and looked at Nabu Nabu asked Layla what is wrong why was she screaming Layla said our cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Nabu said oh ok then Nabu said bye Layla I got to get back over to the rest of the team then Nabu ran back over to the rest of the team Andy ran over to see Roxy Andy tapped Roxy on the shoulder Roxy turned around and looked at Andy Andy asked Roxy what is wrong why was she screaming Roxy said ouhr cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Andy said oh ok then Andy said bye Roxy I got to get back over to the rest of the team then Andy ran back over to the rest of the team Riven was about to head over to see Musa when he seen Jared running over to see her Riven walked back to where we was at and was standing there watching and looking at Jared angry Jared tapped Musa on the shoulder Musa turned around and looked at Jared Jared asked Musa what is wrong why was she screaming Musa said our cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Jared said oh ok then Jared said bye Musa I got to get back over to the rest of the team Jared ran back over to the rest of the team Brandon ran over to see Stella Brandon tapped Stella on the shoulder Stella turned around and looked at Brandon Brandon asked Stella what is wrong why was she screaming Stella said our cheer coach told us we have no practice that is why we are screaming Brandon said oh ok then Brandon said bye Stella I got to get back over to the rest of the team Brandon ran back over to the rest of the team Helia ran over to see Flora Helia tapped Flora on the shoulder Flora turned around and looked at Helia Helia asked Flora what is wrong why was she screaming Flora said our cheer coach told us we have on practice that is why we are screaming Helia said oh ok then Helia said bye Flora I got to get back over to the rest of the team Helia ran back over to the rest of the team Jared told Jacob why the girls were screaming Jacob said oh ok I was worried that is all Nabu told riven why Musa was screaming Riven said ok then Riven walked away from Nabu Nabu went back over to the other boys Bloom says i'm going to walk over to ask Sky if I can take him to the dance Andy says to Sky dude hey you have a visitor coming this way Sky looked over and seen Bloom heading over to him Sky went up to Bloom Bloom said Sky can we talk over there alone Sky said sure all the boys said ohhhhh! Bloom asked Sky if he could be her date for the dance Sky said Yes before sky could ask about Colton Bloom said i'm asking you because Colton is grounded and can't make it tomorrow Sky said oh ok Bloom said Thanks Sky Sky said your welcome Bloom walked back over to her friend Sky walked back over to the boys Stella says i'm going over to ask Brandon if I can take him to the dance Jacob says to Brandon looks like you have a visitor coming this way Brandon looked over and seen Stella heading over to him Brandon went up to Stella Stella said Brandon can we talk over there alone Brandon said sure all the boys said ohhhhhh! Stella asked Brandon if he could be her date for the dance Brandon said yes before Brandon could ask Stella about Bo Stella said i'm asking you because Bo can't make it tomorrow obviously Brandon said oh ok Stella said Thanks Brandon Bradon said your welcome Stella walked back over to her friends Brandon walked back over to the boys Layla says i'm going over to ask Nabu if I can take him to the dance Helia says to Nabu looks like you have a visitor coming this way Nabu looked over and seen Layla heading over to him Nabu went up to Layla Layla said Nabu can we talk over there alone Nabu said sure all the boys said ohhhhh! Layla asked Nabu if he could be her date for the dance Nabu said yes before nabu could ask Layla about tywan layla said i'm asking you because tywan cant make it he has to go visit his dad Nabu said oh ok Layla said Thanks Nabu Nabu said your welcome Layla walked back over to her friends Nabu walked back over to the boys Roxy said i'm going over to ask Andy if I can take him to the dance Brandon says to Andy bro looks like you have a visitor coming this way andy looked over and seen Roxy heading over to him Andy went up to Roxy Roxy said Andy can we talk over there alone Andy said sure all the boys said ohhhhhhhh ! Roxy asked Andy if he could be her date for the dance Andy said yes before Andy could ask Roxy about John Roxy said i'm asking you because John got grounded Andy said oh ok Roxy said thanks Andy Andy said your welcome Roxy walked back over to her friends Andy walked back over to the boys Tecna said i'm going to ask Timmy if I can take him to the dance Sky says to Timmy looks like you have a visitor coming this way Timmy looked over and seen Tecna heading over to him Timmy went up to Tecna Tecna said Timmy can we talk over there alone all the boys said ohhhhhh! Tecna asked Timmy if he could be her date for the dance Timmy said yes before Timmy could ask Tecna about James Tecna said i'm asking you because James can't come cause he has to work late Timmy said oh ok Tecna said thanks Timmy Timmy said your welcome Tecna walked back over to her friends Timmy walked back over to the boys Flora said i'm going to ask Helia if I can take him to the dance Jared says to Helia looks like you have a visitor coming this way Helia looked over and seen Flora heading over to him Helia went up to Flora Flora asked Helia can we talk over there alone all the boys said Helia ohhhh! Flora asked Helia if he could be her date for the dance Helia said yes before Helia could aske Flora about Ryan Flora said i'm asking you because Ryan is going to England to visit his relatives Helia said oh ok Flora said thanks Helia Helia said your welcome Flora walked back over to her friends Helia walked back over to the boys Musa said well it looks like it is my turn Musa is walking over to Riven first Riven sees Musa heading towards him and went up to her Jared sees Musa with Riven and is she is going with him Musa says Riven i'm hear to tell you I made my decision on who i'm asking to the dance and it is not going to be you Riven said whatever and walked away Musa is walking over to Jared Jacob says looks like you have a visitor coming this way Jared looked over and seen Musa heading over to him Jared went up to Musa Riven sees Musa talking to Jared and he got pissed off and walked away from everyone to go find there coach so they can start practice Musa asked Jared can we talked over there alone Jared said sure all the boys said oooooohhhhh! Musa asked if he could be her date for the dance Jared said yes before Jared could ask Musa about Riven Musa said I'm not choosing Riven I 'm choosing you Jared Jared said oh ok Musa said Th- before Musa could finish her sentence to Jared there coach came out and said Ms Musa it is time for you to go the boys have lots of practice to do before the big game tonight Musa said ok then Musa looked over at Jared and gave him a kiss on the cheek Jared blushed Musa said Thanks Jared Jared said your welcome Musa said you better get back over there Musa walked back over to her friends Jared walked back over to the boys Stella said well since we asked all our guys to the dance who is ready to go to the mall for dress shopping Bloom, Layla, Roxy, Flora, Tecna, Musa all said Yes so the girls all left the field and walked to Stella's Camaro to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 6**

Stella and Bloom got out of the car first then Layla, Roxy, Musa, Flora, Tecna got out of the car to catch up with Stella and Bloom the girls all walked into the mall Stella says all excited lets go shopping Bloom, Layla, Roxy, Musa, Flora, Tecna all rolled her eyes and walked in with Stella into her favorite dress store Flora says I'm going to go look for a dress for me Stella said ok Flora make sure it looks hot and is in good shape Flora said ok Layla says i'm going to go look for a dress for me Layla says I know what to look for in a dress Stella don't need you to remind me Stella says ok Layla Tecna says i'm going to go look for a dress for me Tecna says you don't need to remind me what kind of dress to get Stella says ok Tecna Roxy says i'm going to go look for a dress for me relax Stella I know what kind of dress to buy Stella says ok Roxy Musa says chill Stella we all know what kind of dresses to get we all know what kind you like Stella yells back to her friends that went looking for there dresses I wanted all of us to look together you don't know were all the best dresses are at to look at Bloom says to Stella it is alright Stella I'll be here with you that is what friends are for Stella says to Bloom Bloom thank you so much Bloom says no problem Stella and Bloom went looking for there dresses together Tecna says I found my dress Stella says let me see how it looks on you Tecna said alright Tecna went into the dressing room put on her yellow cocktail dress Techna walked out of the dressing room Stella looked at Tecna's yellow cocktail dress Oh my Tecna that dress looks really good on you Timmy definitely will never take his eyes off of you Tecna says you think so Stella says oh most definitely Tecna says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now then Roxy says I found my dress Stella says let me see how it looks on you Roxy says ok Roxy went into the dressing room put on her purple cocktail dress Roxy walked out of the dressing room Stella and Bloom says at the same time oh my Roxy that purple cocktail dress looks really good on you Andy definitely will never take his eyes off of you Roxy says you think so Stella and Bloom says oh most definitely Roxy says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now then Layla says I found my dress Stella says let me see how it looks on you Layla says alright Layla went into the dressing room put on her light bright green cocktail dress Layla walked out of the dressing room Stella says oh my Layla that light bright green cocktail dress looks really good on you Nabu definitely will never take his eyes off of you Layla says you think so Stella says oh most definitely Layla says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now then Flora says I found my dress Stella says let me see how it looks on you Flora says ok Flora went into the dressing room put on her light pink cocktail dress Flora walked out of the dressing room Stella and Bloom says at the same time oh my Flora that light pink cocktail dress looks really good on you Helia definitely will never take his eyes off of you Flora says you think so Stella and Bloom says oh most definitely Flora says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now then Musa says I found my dress Stella says let me see how it looks on you Musa says alright Musa went into the dressing room put on her red cocktail dress Musa walked out of the dressing room Stella says oh my Musa that red cocktail dress looks really good on you Jared definitely will never take his eyes off of you Musa says you think so Stella says oh most definitely Musa says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now then Bloom says Stella I found my dress Stella says Bloom let me see Bloom say ok Bloom walked into the dressing room put on her light blue cocktail dress Bloom walked out of the dressing room Stella says oh my Bloom that light blue cocktail dress looks really good on you Sky definitely will never take his eyes off of you Bloom says I know Stella and Bloom laughs Blooms says i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now Stella says yes I found my dress Stella walked into the dressing room put on her orange cocktail dress walked out of the dressing room Bloom says oh my stella that orange cocktail dress looks really good on you Brandon definitely will never take his eyes off of you Stella says you think so Bloom says oh most definitely Stella i'll go buy this cocktail dress right now Stella bought her dress and Stella says girls lets go match our color heels to our dresses Stella found orange heels and earrings and necklace to match her orange cocktail dress and bought them Stella says I'm done Bloom found light blue heels and earrings and necklace to match her light blue cocktail dress and bought them Bloom says i'm done Layla found light bright green heels and earrings and necklace to match her light bright green cocktail dress and bought them Layla says i'm done Roxy found purple heels and earrings and necklace to match her purple cocktail dress and bought them Roxy says i'm done Musa found red heels and earrings and necklace to match her red cocktail dress and bought them Musa says i'm done Flora found light pink heels and earrings and necklace to match her light pink cocktail dress and bought them Flora says i'm done Tecna found yellow heels and earrings and necklace to match her cocktail dress and bought them Tecna says i'm done Stella says that was fast lets go to the food court and get something to eat before we leave the Stella and Bloom wanted Chick-Fil-A Layla and Roxy wanted Subway Musa and Flora and Tecna wanted Wendy's the girls got the food and drinks and was walking out of the mall to Stella's Camaro when Layla says Stella isn't that Brandon's truck Musa says yes that is Brandon's truck it has our school's parking lot pass Bloom and Tecna says I thought the boys had there big practice before the game tonight Roxy said yeah Stella says don't be silly it could be another guy that has the same color and truck as Brandon that goes to our school Flora says probably Musa went to go look and see if anyone is in it Musa said no one is in it Stella says ok no one is near the truck can we please get in my car and get out of here and go to my house and eat before we have to leave to go cheer at the game tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 7**

Stella Pulls into the driveway to the ranch with 6 of her friends stella gets out of her car walks towards the front door to her house her 6 friends Bloom, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora Tecna all got out of the car and went to catch up with Stella Stella got in the house with her 6 friends following and entering the house Stella says mom dad I 'm home I brought 6 of my friends home with me Stella' s mom Luna and her dad Radius came into the kitchen And Luna says Stella how was school today how come you girls are not at cheer practice Stella says mom our coach said we don't have practice today Luna says well that is good are you going to introduce your friends Stella says yes mom I 'm going to Luna says alright just asking Stella says mom dad this is Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora, Tecna and you guys know Bloom Layla says hey Mr and Mrs Sunnler Luna and Radius says hello back Layla Musa says hey Mr and Mrs Sunnler what is up Luna and Radius looks at each other and looks back and says hello back Roxy say hello Mr and Mrs Sunnler Luna and Radius says hello back Flora says Hello Mr and Mrs Sunnler softly Luna and Radius says hello back Tecna says hello Mr and Mrs Sunnler Luna and Radius says hello back Bloom says hey mom hey dad Luna and Radius says hello Bloom Stella says mom dad if you don't mind we are heading up to my room Luna and Radius says ok and they went back into the living room Stella and the girls walked into Stella's room Roxy says Stella you have a huge room Stella says I know Stella says girls what do you want to talk about Roxy says lets talk about that truck we seen when we are leaving the mall today Bloom says Roxy we don't know if it's actually Brandon's truck or not Musa says it has to be his truck cause it has our school's name on it and his number with it and our school's parking lot pass Layla says Bloom is right we don't know if it is his or not it could be his truck and someone could of stole it from the school and Brandon could be looking for it right now or it could not be his truck at all Tecna says lets face it we found a truck that could Brandon's or not Flora say we will get to the bottom of this sooner or later Stella says Flora is right lets all forget about it and let's worry about homecoming Bloom says I agree with Stella Stella says a white hummer limo is out in the driveway waiting and Roxy it is your limo Roxy gets up and says cool and walks down stairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Roxy gets in and the limo driver shuts the door and went over to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says a white ford excursion limo is out in the driveway waiting and Tecna it is your limo Tecna gets up and walks down stairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Tecna gets in and the limo driver shuts the door and went over to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says a white escalade limo is out in the driveway waiting and Flora it is your limo Flora gets up and walks downstairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Flora gets in and the limo driver shuts the door and went over to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says a white Cadillac limo is out in the driveway waiting and Bloom it is your limo Bloom gets up and walks downstairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Bloom gets in and the limo driver shuts the door and went to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says a black escalade limo is out in the driveway waiting and Layla it is your limo Layla gets up and walks down stairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Layla gets in the limo driver shuts the door and went to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says a black hummer is out in the driveway waiting and Musa it is your limo Musa gets up and walks down stairs and out the front door to her limo the limo driver was standing by the open door Musa gets in the limo driver shuts the door and went to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Stella says to herself my black Cadillac limo is here Stella gets up and walks downstairs Stella yells to her parents mom dad my limo for the homecoming parade is here I 'm leaving now Luna says ok sweetie have fun at your game tonight Stella says I will mom Luna says tell uncle Mike we said hi Stella says ok I will Stella walks out the front door to her limo her uncle Mike was standing by the open door Stella gets in and says uncle Mike my mom and dad says hi uncle Mike shook his head ok and shuts the door he went over to the driver side gets in and leaves to the homecoming parade Roxy's limo was first to be at the homecoming parade Roxy says driver can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Roxy slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Tecna's limo was second to be at the homecoming parade Tecna says driver can you open the sunroof so I can be ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Tecna slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Flora's limo was third to be at the homecoming parade Flora says driver can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Flora slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Bloom's limo was fourth to be at the homecoming parade Bloom says driver can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Bloom slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Layla's limo was fifth to be at the homecoming parade Layla says driver can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Layla slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Musa's limo was sixth to be at the homecoming parade Musa says driver can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade the driver open the sunroof Musa slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof Stella's limo was seventh to be at the homecoming parade Stella says uncle Mike can you open the sunroof so I can get ready for the parade uncle Mike open the sunroof Stella slides right through the sunroof and was sitting on the roof the homecoming parade was starting Roxy's limo was first to go Roxy is smiling and waving to everyone Roxy is on her way to the football field Tecna's limo was second to go Tecna is smiling and waving to everyone Tecna is on her way to the football field Flora's limo was third to go Flora is smiling and waving to everyone Flora is on her way to the football field Bloom's limo was fourth to go Bloom is smiling and waving to everyone Bloom is on her way to the football field Layla's limo was fifth to go Layla is smiling and waving to everyone Layla is on her way to the football field Musa's limo was sixth to go Musa is smiling and waving to everyone Musa is on her way to the football field Stella's limo was seventh to go Stella is smiling and waving to everyone Stella is on her way to the football field Roxy is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop the announcer says Roxy Vaskeril is escorted by Andy Meshon Roxy is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Tecna is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop the announcer says Tecna Swetzler is escorted by Timmy Vinderali Tecna is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Flora is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop the announcer says Flora Dandelin is escorted by Helia Knightly Flora is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Bloom is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop Bloom Peters is escorted by Sky Ricoldel Bloom is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Layla is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop Layla Amsternda is escorted by Nabu Tamter Layla is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Musa is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop Musa Bensterr is escorted by Jared Stevlin Musa is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Stella is at the football field her limo is slowly going through the gates then stop Stella Sunnler is escorted by Brandon Wexston Stella is slowly going around the field smiling and waving to everyone again Roxy's limo stop at the sight of the gate Roxy slide right through the sunroof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Roxy got out of the limo and is waiting for her friends Roxy's limo left the football field Tecna's limo stop at the sight of seeing Roxy's limo Tecna slide through the sun roof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Tecna got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy Tecna's limo left the football field Flora's limo stop at the sight of the gate Flora slide through the sunroof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Flora got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy and Tecna Flora's limo left the football field Bloom's limo stop at the sight of seeing the gate Bloom slide through the sun roof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Bloom got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy, Tecna, Flora Bloom's limo left the football field Layla's limo stop at the sight of seeing the gate Layla slide through the sunroof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Layla got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy, Tecna, Flora, Bloom Layla's limo left the football field Musa's limo stop at the sight of seeing the gate Musa slide through the sunroof and told the limo driver he could shut the sunroof now Musa got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Layla Musa's limo left the football field Stella's limo limo stop at the sight of seeing the gate Stella slide through the sunroof and told her uncle Mike he could shut the sunroof now Stella got out of the limo and is walking her way over to Roxy, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Layla, Musa Stella's uncle Mike told her he is going to park the limo and he will see everyone after the game.


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8**

Bloom, Stella, Layla, Roxy, Musa, Tecna, Flora were walking to the middle of the football field to meet up with the boys Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Andy, Jared, Timmy, Helia to see who is the next homecoming king and queen for the dance the announcer says Flora and Helia you both are in the court Roxy and Andy you both are in the court Layla and Nabu you both are in the court Stella and Brandon you both are in the court Musa and Jared you both are in the court Tecna and Timmy you both are in the court congratulations Bloom and Sky you both are our new homecoming king and queen Bloom was given a queen crown and Sky was given a king crown Bloom was so excited for winning homecoming queen everyone was cheering all the boys were whistling Stella came running over to Bloom and says let me see let me see Bloom handed Stella the crown while she was waiting for Layla, Roxy, Musa , Tecna, Flora to catch up Stella says this crown is gorgeous Layla says Stella everything with diamonds or rhinestones you thinks is gorgeous Stella says I know Layla says now can we please get ready for the game after the exciting part is over Musa says I agree with Layla we got a game to cheer Roxy says Bloom looks like someone that was watching you the whole time Bloom says who what where ? Roxy says over there Bloom says is it Sky Roxy says no Bloom says who is it Roxy showed Bloom that one of the boys on the other team number 22 had an eye for her Bloom says I wonder if he is hot but I cant tell with the helmet on Layla says Roxy you are not getting off that easily I seen someone that was watching you the whole time Roxy says really Layla says yeah Roxy says who was it Andy Layla says no Roxy says who is it then Layla showed Roxy that one of the boys on the other team number 77 had an eye for her Roxy says I wonder what he looks like under the helmet is he good looking Musa says Layla I seen someone that was watching you the whole time Layla says oh really Musa says yep Layla says then who is it Nabu Musa says no Layla says tell me who Musa showed Layla that one of the boys on the other team number 55 had an eye for her Layla says I wonder what he looks like Tecna says Musa I don't know what you are talking about but I seen a certain someone that was watching you the whole time Musa says I bet it is Jarie Tecna says who is Jarie Musa says duh Jared Tecna says oh its not Jared Musa says I don't want anyone but Jared but if its Riven i'll kick his butt Tecna says why do you want to be with Jared Musa says cause I really like him a lot Tecna shows Musa that one of the boys on the other team number 44 had an eye for her musa says this boy better be worth my time for coming in between me and Jared Flora says Tecna my senses are telling me someone was watching you the whole time Tecna says who Timmy Flora giggles no silly Tecna says who I don't recognize anyone but Timmy Flora showed Tecna that one of the boys on the other team number 66 had an eye for her Tecna says this boy better be worth it Stella says I don't know about you but I can tell that a certain someone was watching you the whole time Flora sasy it must be my Helia Stella says nope Flora says sadily if it is not Helia then who is it Stella showed Flora that one of the boys from the other team number 33 had an eye for her flora says I wonder who and what that boy is and looks like Bloom says Stella don't get Flora all upset Stella says I 'm not Bloom Bloom says ok but there is a certain someone that was giving you the kissy kissy look Stella says it must be my snookums Bloom says who is that Stella says duh Brandon Bloom shooks her head no its not Brandon Stella says uh not Brandon i'm going to have a little talk with him Bloom showed Stella that one of the boys from the other team number 88 had an eye for her Stella says hummm i'll have to find out and see who that boy is I hope he is hot.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME

The Knights are loosing against the Vikings 55-15 the cheerleaders are on break from cheering to check out the score and to go get food and drink Musa says we are loosing Tecna says I know its Roxy says its the fourth quarter and the time is almost up we have no time to catch up now Layla says 10 Flora says 9 Musa says 8 Tecna says 7 Roxy says 6 Stella says 5 Bloom says 4 Layla says 3 Flora says 2 musa says 1 Stella says I want to say it Tecna says ok Stella says Game Over Roxy says we lost Flora says it is only our first lost we won mostly all the teams we played this year Roxy says i'm going to go meet up with Andy Roxy was heading towards Andy's truck like he told her to meet him after the game when Roxy got closer to Andy's truck Roxy seen Andy making out with Danica Roxy says this isn't true Andy was looking up when Danica was sucking on his neck he seen Roxy standing there Roxy Started tearing up saying it is true she covered her hands over her eyes Roxy was starting to run back to her friends Andy yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 77 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm John john has long brown hair with hazel eyes he is 5'9" Roxy says I'm Roxy John says that is a nice name Roxy says thanks John asked why is she crying Roxy pointed to Andy and John says oh damn I 'm sorry he said if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't do that i'm not like that Roxy says really John says Yeah I 'm more of a relationship kind of guy i'm not one of those guy players who only goes after girls for sex I don't do that Roxy says really John says I tell you what i'll give you my number and we can either call each other or txt each other Roxy says ok John gave Roxy his number Roxy gave John her number Roxy says John one more thing John says yeah Roxy says will you be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow John says sure Roxy says ok thanks John says no problem John walks off to his school bus Roxy runs off to her friends still crying Roxy got back to her friends Layla says Roxy I thought you were meeting up with Andy Layla sees Roxy all Puffy red everywhere Roxy says Andy he cheated on me with Danica Layla says that little skank let me go give her a piece of my mind Musa holds Layla back from going to give Danica a piece of her mind Musa said its not worth it Layla says if it involves with any of my friends yes it is let me go now Musa Musa says no Bloom says Layla Musa is right you cant do that it is Andy own fault for letting her get to him he knew he was with Roxy so he choosed to cheat on her so if you do anything you should go after Andy Layla says I got to meet up with Nabu Layla was walking to nabu's truck like he told her to meet him after the game when Layla got closer to Nabu's truck Layla seen Nabu making out with Tanya Layla says this isn't true Nabu was looking up when Tanya was sucking on his neck he seen Layla standing there Layla started tearing saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Layla was starting to run back to her friends Nabu yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 55 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm Tywan Tywan was black with short black hair and brown eyes he is 5'8" Layla says i'm Layla Tywan says that is a pretty name I like that name Layla says thanks Tywan asked why is she crying Layla pointed to Nabu Tywan says oh damn i'm sorry Layla Layla says your fine Tywan says hey why don't we give each other our numbers Layla says yeah so we can call or txt each other Tywan gave Layla his number Layla gave Tywan her number Tywan says to Layla don't worry i'm not like him over there Layla says Tywan wait I want to ask you something Tywan says sure go ahead Layla says do you want to be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow Tywan says sure Layla says Thanks Tywan says no problem Tywan walked to his school bus Layla walked back to her friends crying still Layla got to her friends when Musa seen Layla all puffy red Musa says Layla why aren't you with Nabu Layla says Nabu cheated on me with Tanya Musa couldn't take it anymore she wanted to go after Tanya for hurting her friend Tecna hold her back and says Musa remember its Nabu not Tanya Bloom says Tecna is right Musa Musa says alright let me go I got to meet up with Jared Musa was walking to Jared's challenger like he told her to meet him after the game Musa was walking closer to his challenger when she see Jared Making out with Olivia Musa says this isn't true Jared was looking up when Olivia was sucking on his neck he seen Musa standing there Musa started tearing up saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Musa was starting to run back to her friends Jared yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 44 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm Travis Travis has surfer long black hair brown eyes he is 6'0"Musa says i'm Musa Travis says that is a nice name Musa says thanks Travis asked why is she crying Musa pointed to Jared Travis says damn i'm sorry Musa Musa says it is ok Travis says would you like my number so we can get in touch with each other Musa says sure Travis gave Musa his number Musa gave Travis her number Travis says that guy over there is a jerk for doing that to you Musa says I know Musa says Travis oh wait Travis said yeah Musa says would you like to be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow Travis said sure Musa said ok thanks Travis said no problem Travis walked off to his school bus Musa walked back to her friends crying still Musa got to her friends Tecna sees Musa all puffy red Tecna says Musa why aren't you with Jared Musa says Jared cheated on me with Olivia Tecna said that is it that Olivia is going to get it Flora hold Tecna back and says Tecna remember it is Jared not Olivia Tecna said oh yeah that's right Stella says Flora is right Tecna Tecna says oh alright I got to meet up with Timmy Tecna was walking to meet Timmy by his car when Tecna got closer to Timmy's car Tecna seen Timmy making out with Adrian Tecna says this isn't true Timmy was looking up when Adrian was sucking on his neck he seen Tecna standing there Tecna started tearing up saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Tecna was starting to run back to her friends Timmy yelling after her but she didn't her one word he said when she bumped into that number 66 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm James James has light brown surfer long hair green eyes he is 5'9" Tecna says i'm Tecna james says that is a cool name Tecna says thanks James asked why she was crying Tecna pointed to Timmy James says dang i'm sorry would you like me to beat him up for you Tecna says no you don't have to James says ok if you need anything i'm here Tecna says ok thanks James says would you like my number Tecna says yes I would like that Tecna says would you like my number James says yes James gave Tecna his number Tecna gave James her number James says that guy over there doesn't know what he is missing he is stupid enough for doing this to you Tecna says James thanks for being here for me James says your welcome Tecna says oh wait James James says yes Tecna says would you like to be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow James says sure I would like to Tecna says thanks James says no problem James walks off to his school bus Tecna walked back to her friends crying still Tecna got to her friends Flora sees Tecna all puffy red Flora says Tecna why aren't you with Timmy Tecna says Timmy cheated on me with Adrian Flora says that Adrian skank Flora says i'm not miss nice anymore Stella holds Flora back Stella says Flora remember its Timmy not Adrian Flora says ok let go of me I got to meet up with Helia Flora was walking to meet up with Helia at his car when Flora got closer to Helia's car Flora seen Helia making out with Kelsey Flora says this isn't true Helia was looking up when Kelsey was sucking on his neck he seen Flora standing there Flora started tearing up saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Flora was starting to run back to her friends Helia yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 33 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm Ryan Ryan has surfer long strawberry blond hair with hazel eyes he is 6'1" Flora says i'm Flora Ryan says that is a pretty name Flora blushes and says thanks Ryan asked why she was crying Flora pointed to Helia Ryan says wow you didn't expect that Flora shook her head no Ryan says i'm sorry Flora says your fine Ryan says would you like my number Flora says yes Flora says would you like my number Ryan smiles and says yes I would Ryan says that guy is no good for you Flora says now I know Flora says oh Ryan wait Ryan says yeah Flora says would you like to be my date to for my homecoming dance tomorrow Ryan says yes I would love to Flora smiles and says thanks Ryan says your welcome then winked at Flora Flora blushes Ryan walks off to his school bus Flora walked back to her friends crying still Flora got to her friends Stella sees Flora all puffy red Stella says Flora why aren't you with Helia Flora says Helia cheated on me with Kelsey Stella says that Kelsey whore Stella got so mad at Kelsey for doing this to Flora Bloom hold Stella back and said Stella it is Helia not Kelsey Remember Stella says yes and when I see him he is going to wish he never made out with that Kelsey Stella says let me go Bloom I got to meet Brandon Stella was walking to meet up with Brandon at his truck when Stella got closer to Brandon's truck Stella seen Brandon in his truck making out with Lindzay Stella found a rock on the sidewalk she pick it up and threw it at Brandon's truck Brandon is looking up with Lindzay sucking his neck like a leech Brandon seen Stella standing there mad Stella says this isn't true that was your truck at the mall yesterday my friends were right all along oh and Brandon you are not my snookums anymore Stella started tearing up saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Stella was starting to run back to her friends Brandon yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 88 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm Bo Bo has surfer long bleach blond hair blue eyes he is 6'0" Stella says i'm Stella Bo says I like that name Stella says thanks Bo asked why she was crying Stella pointed to Brandon in his truck Bo says ohhh that is not good Stella says I thought he loved me Bo says I tell you what you can have my number Stella smiles and says ok Stella says you can have my number Bo gave Stella his number Stella gave Bo her number Bo says sure Bo says that guy is nothing but a stud Stella smiles and says got that right Stella says oh Bo wait Bo says yeah Stella says would you like to be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow Bo says yes mam I would like to Stella says thanks Bo says welcome then winked at Stella Stella smiles Bo ran to his school bus Stella walked back to her friends crying still Stella got to her friends Bloom sees Stella all puffy red Bloom says Stella why aren't you with Brandon Stella says i'm sorry Bloom i'm sorry Layla i'm sorry Musa i'm sorry Roxy i'm sorry Flora i'm sorry Tecna all the girls said for what Stella says you all want to know the girls said yes Stella says you all are right that was Brandon's truck at the mall yesterday he cheated on me with Lindzay i'm so sorry Bloom says we all know you are sorry and Bloom says that Lindzay slut i'm going to knock her into next year for doing this to my best friend all the girls hold Bloom back Musa says Bloom it is Brandon not Lindzay Bloom says when I see Brandon i'm going to kick his butt Bloom says girls let me go I need to cool down by walking to meet up with Sky Bloom cool down and was walking to meet up with Sky at his truck when Bloom got closer to Sky's truck Bloom seen Sky making out with Diaspro Sky was looking up with Diaspro sucking on his neck like a leech Sky seen Bloom standing there mad Bloom says this isn't true Bloom started tearing up saying this is true she covered her hands over her eyes Bloom was starting to run back to her friends Sky yelling after her but she didn't hear one word he said when she bumped into that number 22 boy on the other team the boy said hey i'm Colton Colton has surfer long bleach blond hair blue eyes he is 6'0" Bloom says i'm Bloom Colton says nice name Bloom says thanks Colton asked why was she crying Bloom pointed to Sky Colton says damn Bloom says I thought he loved me Colton says if you want you can have my number Bloom smiles and says ok Colton gave Bloom his number Bloom gave Colton her number Colton says I cant believe the homecoming king did this to his homecoming queen Bloom smiles and says I know he is nothing but a stud he's like a stallion Colton laughed and says yeah Bloom says oh Colton wait Colton says yes Bloom says would you like to be my date for my homecoming dance tomorrow Colton say yes mam I will Bloom says thanks Colton says welcome then winked at Bloom Bloom smiles Colton ran to his school bus Bloom walked back to her friends crying still Bloom got to her friends all her friends came up to her and said Bloom why aren't you with Sky Bloom says Sky cheated on me with Diaspro all the girls says that Diaspro slut all the girls wanted to go give Diaspro a piece of there mind Musa says girls lets just leave it remember it is Sky not Diaspro all the girls said when we see Sky he is going to get his butt kicked Stella says girls Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Andy, Jared , Helia, Timmy are not worth our time anymore lets get into my uncle mike's limo and go to Bloom's ranch.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Stella's uncle pulled into Bloom's driveway Bloom, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora Tecna got out of the limo Stella told them to go on ahead in the house she will be in a few seconds Bloom says ok Bloom, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora, Tecna walked on into Bloom's house Stella walked up to the window to her uncle Stella said uncle mike you don't have to come pick us up tomorrow cause our dates are coming to pick us up Stella's uncle mike says ok Stella's uncle left and Stella walked into Bloom's house Stella says Bloom why are you guys still by the door Bloom says I got to do something first then we all can go up to my room Stella says ok Bloom says mom dad i'm home Marian and Oritel came into the kitchen Bloom says mom dad meet my friends Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora, Tecna Layla says hello Musa says Hello Roxy says hello Flora says hello Tecna says hello Marian and Oritel says hello girls Bloom says mom dad you two know my best friend Stella Stella says hello mom and dad Marian and Oritel says hello Stella Bloom says ok girls let's go up to my room Stella, Layla, Musa, Roxy, Flora, Tecna says ok Bloom says ok i'm so done and over with sky Stella says i'm so done and over with Brandon Layla says i'm so done and over Nabu with Musa says i'm so done and over with Jared Roxy says i'm so done and over with Andy Flora says i'm so done and over with Helia Tecna says i'm so done and over with Timmy Bloom says ok what songs are we picking to sing tomorrow Tecna says I have my first song it is picture to burn by taylor swift and i'm still thinking on the second song Flora says I have my first song it is someone else calling you baby by luke bryan i'm still thinking on the second song Roxy says I have my first song it is I knew you were trouble by taylor swift i'm still thinking on the second song Musa says I have my first song it is red high heels by kellie pickler i'm still thinking on the second song Bloom says I have my first song it is before he cheats by carrie underwood Layla says I have my first song it is back to December by taylor swift i'm still thinking on the second song Stella says I have my first song it is never ever ever getting back together by taylor swift i'm still thinking on the second song Layla says I have my second song it is love story by taylor swift Musa says I have my second song it is be mine by hunter hayes Flora says I have my second song it is anywhere with you by jake owen Roxy says I have my second song it is sparks fly by taylor swift Tecna says I have my second song it is everywhere by Tim McGraw Stella says I have my second song it is Georgia peaches by Lauren Alaina Bloom says I have my second song it is cowboys and angels by dustin lynch Bloom says since we got our two songs down what do you girls want to do Stella says lets go smash Brandon's trucks windows so I can carve my name into his leather seat just like that song Bloom's going to sing tomorrow Roxy says i'm not going to do that Stella Layla says i'm not either Musa says i'm not either Flora says i'm not either Tecna says i'm not either Bloom says I have to agree on the rest of the girls Stella i'm not either Stella says alright fine i'll go do it myself Stella calls her uncle mike and she told him what she is doing her uncle came and got her from Bloom's and Stella is on her way to Brandon's ranch in Bloom's room Roxy says why is Stella wanting to do this anyway Musa says who knows Tecna says I says she is 100% crazy Bloom says even though i'm her best friend but I don't know why she wants to do this she can get into a lot of trouble Layla says if she wants to get into trouble let her Flora says girls Stella is our friend even though what she is doing is wrong but we still got to be there for her Bloom says Flora I agree with you Flora says Bloom thank you Bloom says your welcome back with Stella Stella is at the beginning of Brandon's driveway Stella whispered to her uncle hand me the baseball bat and the spare key to his truck Stella's uncle says Stella what if his parents are home Stella says uncle mike don't be so ridiculous his parents aren't home on friday nights at this time there at the bar line dancing it's just Brandon home Stella says here is the plan i'm going to walk up to his truck quietly do my business you are going to leave when I start walking and hide wanhen you come back to get me cause i'l be running back and telling you to leave fast but not too fast Stella's uncle says got it Stella says go Stella's uncle left and Stella started walking up the driveway soon Stella got to Brandon's truck Stella swung the baseball bat and smash the driver side window Stella walked over to the passenger side and smashed the passenger window Stella went to the back right side and smashed the back right window Stella walked over to the back left side and smashed the back left window Stella got her spare key Brandon gave her one time and open the driver side door she used the key and write her name in cursive on his leather seat Stella got out and shut the door she hoped to the truck bed and grab the baseball bat again and smashed the back back window Stella hoped down and Stella called her uncle to come and get her but remember to hide Stella went to front door and dropped Brandon's football varsity jacket and his spare key and the little note she left for him on the ground and Stella rang the doorbell and she ran as fast as she could far away from the front door and hide and watched in a bush Brandon came out of the front door nothing but a shirt and underwear on with Lindzay beside him Brandon looked down and seen his football varsity jacket and his spare key and a note he read the note it said dear Brandon here is your football varsity jacket you gave to me and the spare key you gave to me and oh yeah look up I left you a present Brandon looks up from the note and seen his truck's windows busted Brandon walked over to his truck and seen Stella's cursive name carved into his leather seat Brandon got so very mad that he started kicking and screaming and saying Stella is going to pay for this Stella was in the bushes video taping this on her phone trying not to laugh out loud so he will not know where she is hiding at Stella bit down hard on her mouth so she won't laugh but Stella giggled softly then she quietly walked out of the bushes and was quietly going to her uncle Stella made it to her uncle's truck Stella got in and they drove off back to Bloom's ranch Stella's uncle got back to Bloom's house Stella got out and says thank you uncle mike Stella's uncle mike says your welcome and left Stella walked into Bloom's house walked upstairs back into bloom's room Roxy says you are back Bloom says how did it go Stella says i'll show you I video taped it Stella pushed play to the video on her phone all the girls started laughing out loud Musa says I cant believe the look on Lindzay's face when she seen your name on his leather seat Stella says I know Layla says to Stella nicely done Stella says thanks Layla Bloom says ok its after 2 in the morning we need to get to sleep we got a big day today Tecna says I totally agree with you Bloom the girls all got up got there pajamas on washed there faces brush there teeth's and are heading to bed Bloom slaps her hands together to turn off the lights and the girls all went to bed asleep .


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER 10**

Bloom was driving Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna to the mall so they can get there hair done for the dance tonight they made it to the mall and was walking in to Stella's favorite hair salon she goes to Vanessa at the register Vanessa says everyone Stella is here everyone in the salon says hey Stella Stella says hello Stella says Vanessa can you give us the best homecoming hair do for my 6 friends and I Vanessa says sure Stella I can do that Stella says thank you Vanessa says your welcome Stella says Vanessa these are my friends Bloom, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna all says hello Vanessa says Flora why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Jennifer and she will get started on your hair Flora says ok and walked back with her to Jennifer Vanessa says Layla why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Sydney and she will get started on your hair Layla says Musa says ok and walked back with her to Sydney Vanessa says Tecna why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Rhonda and she will get started on your hair Tecna says ok and walked back with her to Rhonda Vanessa says Musa why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Natalie and she will get started on your hair Musa says ok and walked back with her to Natalie Vanessa says Bloom why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Alli and she will get started on your hair Bloom says ok and walked back with her to Alli Vanessa says Roxy why don't you come with me and i'll take you to Jasmin and she will get started on your hair Roxy says ok and walked back with her to Jasmin Vanessa says Stella come with me and i'll work on your hair Stella walked back with Vanessa Tecna comes out first since she has shorter hair then the rest of her friends Tecna walks up and pays for her hair do Flora comes out next Flora walks up and pays for her hair do Layla comes out next Layla walks up and pays for her hair do Musa comes out next Musa walks up pays for her hair do Roxy comes out next Roxy walks up and pays for her hair do Bloom comes out next Bloom walks up and pays for her hair do Stella comes out last Stella walks up and pays for her hair do Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna walks out of the mall when they see there ex boyfriends and there girlfriends with them Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna walks past there ex's when one of them said something to them Sky says hey look it is red head and her bratty friends Layla was going to attack Sky for calling them brats when Musa and Roxy hold her back Layla says you are lucky I wasn't here by myself or you would of been knocked out Sky says oooowh i'm so scared and Sky and his friends and there girlfriends started laughing when Bloom came up and smacked him in the face and dumps her tropical smoothie on his head Bloom says the smack is for humiliating my friends and me and the smoothie is for cheating on me Bloom says I hope you like tropical Sky got so red and mad Bloom walks to her truck Stella yells back to him out the window she showed you Sky and don't think y'all will mess with us at the dance or you will be 10 times worst then sky's smack from bloom then Bloom drove off Bloom pulled into the driveway Layla says Bloom thank you for doing that back there Bloom says your welcome Layla Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna walks into Bloom's room the girls got right on to getting ready as soon as all the girls got ready they went downstairs and there was a knock on the door Bloom opens the door Musa says Travis Musa runs into Travis arms Musa says bye girls i'll see you at the dance Musa and Travis left there was another knock on the door Bloom opens the door Layla says Tywan Layla runs into Tywan arms Layla says bye girls see you at the dance Layla and Tywan left there was another knock on the door Stella says Bloom i'll get it this time Stella opens the door Tecna says James Tecna runs into James arms Tecna says bye girls i'll see you at the dance Tecna and James left there was another knock on the door Bloom opens the door Roxy says John Roxy runs into John arms Roxy says bye girls i'll see you at the dance Roxy and John left there was another knock on the door Stella opens the door Flora says Ryan Flora runs into Ryan arms Flora says bye girls i'll see you at the dance Flora and Ryan left there was another knock on the door Bloom opens the door Stella says Bo Stella runs into Bo arms Stella says bye Bloom i'll see you at the dance Stella and Bo left there was the last knock on the door Bloom opens the door and Bloom says Colton Bloom goes into Colton arms and they both left .


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Bloom and Colton pulls into the school they both get out of the truck and starts walking towards the dance Bloom says Colton i'm so glad you are here with me Bloom started to give Colton a kiss then Bloom and Colton heard awww how cute they both looked to there right and seen Stella and Bo, Roxy and John, Layla and Tywan, Musa and Travis, Flora and Ryan, Tecna and James all standing right next to them Bloom and Colton were embarrassed and started blushing Bloom says girls why didn't you say something Flora says you two looked so cute together and we didn't want to spoil the moment Bloom says oh ok lets go inside to the dance when Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna walk into the dance to there table when they past there ex boyfriends and there girlfriends the secretary announces can the homecoming king and queen please come up on the stage Bloom walked up on the stage and Sky walked up couple seconds after Bloom came up the secretary tells Bloom and Sky they get to have the first dance Bloom says woah hold up I'm not dancing with Sky I don't not care if he is the last guy in here I still won't dance with him the secretary asked Bloom then who do you want to dance with you Bloom says my boyfriend Colton the secretary announces for Colton to come up on stage Colton makes his way up on stage next to Bloom Sky looked at Bloom and Colton together and he said in his mind I really hoped Bloom would of just one time dance with me then the secretary asked Sky who do you want to dance with you Sky says my girlfriend Diaspro the secretary announces for Diaspro to come up on stage Diaspro makes her way up on stage next to Sky Bloom and Colton Sky and Diaspro makes there way off the stage and to the middle of the dance floor for there dance Bloom and Colton were holding each other and dancing in a slow rhythm Sky and Diaspro were a little bit more faster then Bloom and Colton Sky was looking at Bloom Diaspro was looking at Colton Bloom seen Sky and Diaspro looking at them and rolled her eyes she told Colton the song is over we can head back to our friends Bloom and Colton walked back to there friends Sky and Diaspro walked back to there friends the secretary announces we have & beautiful girls here that wants to sing to us tonight let's give it up for the Winx's everyone was clapping Sky, Brandon, Andy, Nabu, Jared, Helia, Timmy all sais who are the winx's Helia says guys look up on stage Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna all walked up on stage Andy says dude the winx's are our ex girlfriends everyone was still clapping and whistling Stella says howdy y'all we got 3 songs to sing to y'all tonight Musa walks up and says i'm going to sing my first two songs the first song it goes to my ex boyfriend Jared looks up at Musa when she said his name Musa says here is my first song Musa looks at Jared.

**Red High Heels** by Kellie Pickler

**MUSA-** Baby I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin' about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says he has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well you said so yourself  
You know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

All those games you tried to play  
Well they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence  
around my heart  
Baby just to keep you out  
Well you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels

In my red high heels  
In my red high heels

After Musa got done singing Red High Heels everyone started clapping and whistling Musa looks at Jared Jared he looks like he was startled Jared was looking up at Musa on stage and he was saying in his mind why did I cheat her I miss her Musa says ok now i'm going to be sing my second song it is dedicated to my ex boyfriend Jared.

**Wasted** by Carrie Underwood

**MUSA- **Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it

For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it

I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.

Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

Musa got done singing wasted everyone was clapping and whistling Musa looks at Jared he looks like he is really upset Musa says my last song goes to my boyfriend Travis.

**Just a Kiss** by Lady Antebellum

**MUSA- **Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

I never open up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Chorus  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right

Chorus  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Chorus  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
A kiss goodnight

Musa got done singing Just a Kiss everyone started clapping and whistling Musa blew a kiss to Travis Travis blew one back to her and winked Jared seen it he was mad but also upset Musa went off stage Flora came on stage Flora says I have 3 songs i'm going to sing for you tonight the first song goes out to my ex boyfriend Helia.

**Someone Else Calling You Baby** by Luke Bryan

**FLORA- **I saw a truck backin' out of your drive  
You were sitting in the passenger side  
Messin' with the radio, you had your sun glasses on.  
I pulled over cause I couldn't believe  
Two weeks ago that was you and me  
Riding down these old back roads, singing our songs  
Now everybody round our town's been whisperin'  
A tear in your eye says you should have been listenin'

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
It's driving me crazy  
This bein in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love boy  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?

You wanted time and you wanted your space  
So I backed off, did whatever it takes  
Never really thought you were that ready for moving along  
Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on  
It'll be what it will be, its either her or me  
Give me the word and boy I'm gone

Baby is someone else calling you baby  
It's driving me crazy  
This bein in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love boy  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?

No Goodbye ain't never easy  
So break it to me hard  
If you're over my love boy  
Lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?  
No, don't try to save me  
Is someone else calling you baby?  
Is someone else calling you baby?

Flora got done singing someone else calling you baby everyone started clapping and whistling Flora looks at Helia Helia looks like he is startled Helia looks up at Flora and says in his mind what did I do why did I do it to her Flora says my second song i'm going to sing to you it is dedicated to my ex boyfriend Helia.

**Over You** by Miranda Lambert

**FLORA- **Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December  
I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Living alone here in this place  
I think of you, and I'm not afraid  
Your favorite records make me feel better  
Cause you sing along  
With every song  
I know you didn't mean to give them to me

But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone

Cause you went away,  
How dare you?  
I miss you  
They say I'll be OK  
But I'm not going to ever get over you

Flora got done singing over you everyone started clapping and whistling Flora looks at Helia Helia looks like he is really upset Helia says in his mind now I don't know why I did this to her Flora says my last song i'm going to sing to you goes out to my boyfriend Ryan.

**Anywhere With You** by Jake Owen

**FLORA- **If your dream house  
Is a double-wide trailer sitting back in the holler on a country road  
Then baby that's where we'll go  
If you don't wanna settle down  
We can bounce around from town to town  
And that's fine with me  
If you wanna just ride the breeze

(Chorus)  
I'll go anywhere,  
West Virginia baby I don't care  
Mexico on a wild hair  
Have you ever seen California?  
Pick a spot on any old map  
I travel light and my bags are packed  
Just as long as I'm where you're at  
I'm gonna have a real good view  
I'll go anywhere, anywhere with you

I'll bet there's a two lane  
Running right through the middle of a wide open desert to a ghost town  
If you wanna just hide out  
We could send a post card back  
From a mountain top out in Idaho  
Maybe get snowed in  
Anytime baby you say when

(Repeat Chorus 2x)

Girl I'll swear  
Just say the word  
I'll take you there  
Aww anywhere, anywhere with you

Yeah I'll go anywhere with you

After Flora got done singing anywhere with you everyone started clapping and whistling Flora blew a kiss to Ryan Ryan blew one back to her and winked Flora went off stage and Stella got up on stage Stella says howdy y'all i'm going to sing you 3 songs my first song goes out to my ex boyfriend Brandon.

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together **by Taylor Swift

**STELLA- **I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying "This is it, I've had enough"  
'Cause like, we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space (What?)

Then you come around again and say "baby,  
I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me"  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say "I hate you"  
We break up, you call me  
"I love you"

Ooo! We called it off again last night  
But oOoo! This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
WeEE are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But weEE are never ever ever ever getting back together  
(Like... ever)

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it, screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind  
With some, Indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooo! You called me up again tonight!  
But oOoo! This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
WeEE are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But weEE are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooo! yeah! oOoo! yeah! oOoo! yeah! ohhh

I used to think, that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "never say never"

(*sigh* So he calls me up and he's like "I still love you" and I'm like "  
I'm just, I-I mean this is exhausting, you know?  
Like, we are never getting back together… Like ever)

Nooooo, we are never ever ever getting back together  
WeeEE, are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But weEE are never ever ever ever getting back together

We (oOoo oOoo) getting back together  
WeEE (oOoo oOoo) getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But weEE are never ever ever getting back together

After Stella got done singing we are never ever getting back together everyone started clapping and whistling Stella looks at Brandon he looks like he wants to walk away Stella says my second song is also dedicated to my ex boyfriend Brandon.

**Words I Couldn't Say **by Leighton Meester

**STELLA- ** In a book, in a box, in the closet  
In a line, in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon

There it was at the tips of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms

And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that will never stop fallin'  
There's a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this

And it's too late now

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

I should have found the way to tell you how I felt  
Now the one I'm telling is myself

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

After Stella got done singing words I couldn't say everyone started clapping and whistling Stella looks at Brandon he looks like he wants to go and hide somewhere Brandon says in his mind why did I do this to Stella why Stella says my last song goes out to my boyfriend Bo.

**Georgia Peaches** by Lauren Alaina

**STELLA- **Way beyond the city lights  
Lies a cowboy paradise  
Honey suckle on the vines  
Growing' up on Southern time

Love to dance and we love to flirt  
Ain't afraid of a little dirt  
We ain't late for Sunday church  
Mama raised us not to curse

Well our short's a little shorter  
Cuz the sun's a little hotter  
Sippin' lemonade while we're playing in the water

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ain't nothin' sweeter than us Georgia Peaches  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
There's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia Peaches

We go where the grass is green  
We got homegrown in our genes  
We love country everything  
From Alan Jackson to Aldean

Well our drawl will drive you crazy  
When we wink and call ya baby  
You don't stand a chance once you've seen a southern lady

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ain't nothin' sweeter than us Georgia Peaches  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
There's a reason why the boys pick the Georgia Peaches

Oh, ain't nothin' sweeter

It don't matter where you're from  
Come on in and have some fun  
We're gonna treat ya like you're one of us

Yeah, yeah

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ain't nothin' sweeter than us Georgia Peaches  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
There's a reason why the boys pick

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ain't nothin' sweeterthan Georgia Peaches  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
There's a reason why the boys pick

Ain't nothin' sweeter  
Ain't nothin' sweeter  
Aint nothin' sweeter than Georgia Peaches

After Stella got done singing Georgia peaches everyone started clapping and whistling Stella blew a kiss to Bo he smiled and blew one back to her Stella went off stage to go see Bo Roxy steps up on stage Roxy says hay y'all i'm going to sing y'all 3 songs my first song goes to my ex boyfriend Andy.

**I Knew You Were Trouble** by Taylor Swift

**ROXY- **Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

After Roxy got done singing I knew you were trouble everyone started clapping and whistling Roxy looks at Andy he looks like he is ashamed of himself for doing what he did Roxy says my second song i'm going to sing is also dedicated to my ex boyfriend Andy.

** My Next Broken Heart **by Brooks & Dunn

**ROXY- **You picked me up, you shot me down  
You're stepping out all over town  
Drove me back to drinking in this bar  
I found myself a brand new friend  
I'm headed that road again  
Working on my next broken heart

Happy or sad, it's hard to tell  
You taught me how to hurt so well  
But when it comes to love  
I know my part  
I'll play this game that I can't win  
I'll be somebody's fool again  
Working on my next broken heart

I thought all along you'd  
Be the death of me  
I met one tonight who wants  
What's left of me  
I've seen that look before  
She'll tear my world apart  
I'm working on my next broken heart

I thought all along you'd  
Be the death of me  
I met one tonight who wants  
What's left of me  
I've seen that look before  
She'll tear my world apart  
I'm working on my next broken heart

I'm working on my next broken heart  
I'm working on my next broken heart

After Roxy got done singing my next broken heart everyone started clapping and whistling Roxy looks at Andy looks like he is sorry for himself Andy looks up at Roxy and he says dude I totally screwed things up Roxy says my last song i'm going to sing to you goes out to my boyfriend.

** Sparks Fly** by Taylor Swift

**ROXY- **Way you move is like a full on rain-storm and im a house of cards  
Your the kinda reckless that would send me running but i kinda know that i wont get far

Well you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldnt see what i was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pooring rain  
Kiss me on the side walk  
Take away the pain cause i see sparks fly when ever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down  
Its something that will haunt me when your not around  
Cause i see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me your a bad idea  
You touch me once and its really something  
You find im even better then you imagine i could be  
Im on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you i know im no good  
I could wait patiently but i really wish you well

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the side walk take away the pain  
But i see sparks fly  
When ever you smile  
get me with those green eyes baby  
As the lights go down its something that will haunt me  
When your not around  
But i see sparks fly when ever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild,  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me is just strong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase wont you whisper soft and slow,  
Im captivated by you baby like a fire work show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pooring rain  
Kiss me on the side walk take away the pain,  
Cause i see sparks fly,  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down  
Its something that will haunt me when you not around  
Cause i see sparks fly whenever you smile,

When the sparks fly  
Oh baby smile

When the sparks fly

After Roxy got done singing sparks fly everyone started clapping and whistling Roxy blew a kiss to John John blew a kiss back to her and winked Roxy walked dwn the stage to John and Tecna walks up on stage and says I got 3 songs to sing to you my first song goes out to my ex boyfriend Timmy.

**Picture to Burn **by Taylor Swift

**TECNA- **State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

After Tecna got done singing picture to burn everyone started clapping and whistling Tecna looks at Timmy he looks all red and embarrassed Tecna says my second song is dedicated to my ex boyfriend Timmy.

**Another Heartache** by Miranda Lambert

**TECNA- **Well you walked into my heart like it was some old dance hall floor  
I should have known better I had seen your kind before  
you rolled in like a tumble weed the texas wind had blown  
and i feel another heartache coming on

Theres no doubt about it darlin you're the hurtin kind  
like all those other memories branded on my mind  
I fell right into this one you were coming on so strong  
and I feel another heartache comin on

well its a shame you couldnt keep those promises you made to me  
tellin me you would never do me wrong  
another lesson I will learn  
anohter bridge that I will burn  
you're just another heartache comin on

well I guess I'll learn the hard way darlin love is just a curse  
theres no sense in crying it will only make it worse  
so we'll go on our seperate ways and I'll be fine alone  
until I feel another heartache comin on  
until another heartache comes along

After Tecna got done singing another heartache everyone started clapping and whistling Tecna looks at Timmy he looks really guilty Timmy says in his mind I cant believe I did this to her Tecna says my last song I'm going to sing to you is going out to my boyfriend James.

**Everywhere **by Tim McGraw

**TECNA- **We were born in this little town  
Growin' up I was countin' down  
Every single day till we made our get-away  
But you said you could never see yourself  
Trying to make a life anywhere else  
This would be your home  
And I was on my own  
But ever since you said good-bye  
I've been out here on the wind  
And baby you would be surprised  
All the places you have been

I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere

Now a days when I'm passin' through  
The conversation always turns to you  
I hear you're doin' fine  
Livin' out by the county line  
Got a man that's home every night  
A couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to leave  
Guess you could say the same for me  
But you and I made our choices  
All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice  
And see you down the road  
Maybe in

Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie  
In Dallas Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try  
But never did so maybe that's why  
You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
In..

Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere

After Tecna got done singing everywhere everyone started clapping and whistling Tecna blew a kiss to James James blew one back to her and winked at her Tecna walked off the stage to James and Layla walks up on stage Layla says I have 3 songs i'm going to sing to you my first song goes out to my ex boyfriend Nabu.

**Should've Said No **by Taylor Swift

**LAYLA- **It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

After Layla got done singing should've said no everyone started clapping and whistling Layla looks at Nabu he looks so ashamed Layla says my second song is also dedicated to my ex boyfriend Nabu.

**Liars Lie **by Leighton Meester

**LAYLA- **Last night, I went out, walkin'.  
I could not believe my eyes  
I could tell that she wasn't some stranger;  
You held her a little too tight.  
My heart stopped like it hit a freight train  
You kissed her, and twisted the knife  
Now you're tryin' to tell me she's nothin';  
why should I be so suprised?

Losers lose, winners win;  
Cheaters cheat, singers sing.  
Dreamers dream, cryers cry;  
Fools believe, and Liars Lie.

It'll take all I got to forgive you.  
As sure as my heart starts to mend,  
I'd find you somewhere with another.  
You'd hurt me all over again.

Losers lose, winners win, cheaters cheat, and singers sing;  
Dreamers dream, cryers cry, fools believe, and Liars Lie.

I should've known, I should've known, I should've known:  
Someone like you-who can't be true-is bound to wrong.

Losers lose, winners win;  
Cheaters cheat, and singers sing;  
Dreamers dream, cryers cry;  
Fools believe, and Liars Lie

After Layla got done singing liars lie everyone started clapping and whistling Layla looks at Nabu he looks so depressed Nabu says in his mind I deserve this of what I did to her Layla says my last song goes out to my boyfriend Tywan.

** Love Story** by Taylor Swift

**LAYLA- **We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

After Layla got done singing love story everyone started clapping and whistling Layla blew a kiss to Tywan he blew a kiss back and winked at her Layla went off stage to Tywan and Bloom walked up on stage Bloom says hey y'all I have 3 songs i'm going to sing to y'all my first song goes out to my ex boyfriend Sky.

**Before He Cheats **by Carrie Underwood

**BLOOM- **Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
bleached-blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
Oh and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
Oh and he don't know... OH!

That I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, oh  
Not on me...

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
Pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, oh  
Before he cheats  
ohhhh.

After Bloom got done singing before he cheats everyone started clapping and whistling Bloom looks at Sky he looks so upset Bloom says my second song is also dedicated to my ex boyfriend Sky.

**A Little Bit Stronger** by Sara Evans

**BLOOM- **Woke up late today,  
And I still feel the sting of the pain,  
But I brush my teeth anyway,  
Got dressed through the mess,  
and put a smile on my face  
I got a little bit stonger

Ridin' in the car to work,  
And I'm tryin to ignore the hurt,  
So I turned on the radio,  
Stupid song made me think of you,  
I listen to it for a minute,  
But then I changed it,  
I'm gettin a little bit stronger,  
Just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hopin, that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels,  
Lettin you drag my heart around, and oh,  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change,  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
But I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay,  
Even on my weakest days,  
I get a little bit stronger

It doesn't happen overnight,  
but you turn around and months gone by,  
And you realize you haven't cried,  
Not givin' you an hour or a second or another minute longer,  
I'm busy gettin' stronger

And I'm done hopin, that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels,  
Lettin you drag my heart around, and oh,  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change,  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
But I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay,  
Even on my weakest days,  
I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

Gettin' on without you baby  
I'm better off without you baby  
How does it feel without me baby  
I'm gettin' stronger without you baby

And I'm done hopin, that we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels, spinnin my wheels,  
Lettin you drag my heart around, and oh,  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change,  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
But I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay,  
Even on my weakest days,  
I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

Just a little bit stronger

Little bit, little bit, a little bit stronger

Get a little bit stronger

After Bloom got done singing a little bit stronger everyone started clapping and whistling Bloom looks at Sky and he looks still upset Sky says in his mind why did I cheat on her Bloom says my last song i'm going to sing to you goes out to my boyfriend Colton.

**Cowboys and Angels **by Dustin Lynch

**BLOOM- **There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like me and guys like you  
Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and he's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and he's heavenly  
I'd die for him and he lives for me  
Cowboys and angels

Chorus  
We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
His kiss is my salvation  
he's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why his path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

Chorus  
We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
His kiss is my salvation  
he's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like me and guys like you  
Cowboys and angels

After Bloom got done singing cowboys and angels everyone started clapping and whistling Bloom blew a kiss to Colton he blew a kiss and winked at her Bloom went off stage to Colton.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The dance was over Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora Tecna Colton, Bo, John, Tywan, Travis, Ryan, James all were walking together out of the school Musa says did you guys seen the looks on all of our ex boyfriends faces after we sing the two songs to them Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Flora, Tecna all agreed with Musa and said yeah Layla says I wont forget this night and then the winx went their separate ways walking to there boyfriends Sky, Brandon, Andy, Nabu, Jared, Helia, Timmy were sitting on the bench outside of school waiting on there girlfriends the boys heard every word the winx said when they walked past them they were pretending they were mad but also upset Jared says the winx don't know it but they are running into our trap Nabu says exactly the boys were high fiving each other when they heard a girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Tecna Tecna says James we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me James Tecna started balling out with tears and started running back up to the school Tecna ran past Timmy Timmy seen Tecna and felt bad he did that to her Timmy says you guys I don't want to hurt Tecna anymore i'm going to go tell her the whole truth from the start till now the boys were going to yell back out to Timmy when they heard another girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Stella Stella says Bo we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me Bo Stella started balling with tears and started running back up to the school Stella ran past Brandon Brando seen Stella and felt bad he did that to her Brandon says you guys I don't want to hurt Stella anymore i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till now the boys were going to yell back out to Brandon when they heard another girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Bloom Bloom says Colton we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me Colton Bloom started balling up with tears and started running back up to the school Bloom ran past Sky Sky seen Bloom and felt bad he did that to her Sky says you guys I don't want to hurt Bloom anymore i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till now the boys were going to yell back out to Sky when they heard another girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Musa Musa says Travis we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me Travis Musa started balling up with tears and started running back up to the school Musa ran past Jared Jared seen Musa and felt bad he did that to her Jared says you guys I don't want to hurt Musa anymore i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till now the boys were going to yell back out to Jared when they heard another girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Flora Flora says Ryan we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me Ryan Flora started balling up with tears and started running back up to the school Flora ran past Helia Helia seen Flora and felt bad he did that to her Helia says you guys I don't want to hurt Flora anymore i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till now the boys were to yell back out to Helia when they heard another girl screams the boys all looked up and seen Roxy Roxy says John we are through you told me you wouldn't do that to me you lied to me John Roxy started balling up with tears and started running back up to the school Roxy ran past Andy Andy seen Roxy and felt bad he did that to her Andy says you Nabu I don't want to hurt Roxy anymore i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till now Nabu was going to yell back out to Andy when he heard another girl screams Nabu looked up and seen Layla Layla says Tywan we are through you told me you would never do that to me you lied to me Tywan Layla started balling up with tears and started running back up to the school Layla ran past Nabu Nabu seen Layla and felt bad he did that to her Nabu says I don't want to hurt Layla anymore so i'm going to tell her the whole truth from the start till Nabu got up went walking the same direction all his friends went to see there ex girlfriends. Bloom says do you think our ex boyfriends bought that payback Musa says it looks like it did look our ex boyfriends are walking over to us Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna all started laughing. Sky, Brandon, Andy, Nabu, Jared, Helia, Timmy all seen there ex girlfriends laughing Andy says dude it looks like they didn't broke up with there boyfriends there laughing Sky says looks like you girls got over your brake up real easily Stella says Sky we didn't break up with our boyfriends that was all fake it was a payback trap for what you done to us Jared says we know we broke your hearts into a thousands pieces and we are sorry for that we didn't know you would recover that fast an get guys from the other team that beat us at the game Roxy says they only won just to do payback for what you done to us if you boys wouldn't have did what you done you boys would of won the game Helia says this was all just a payback trap Layla says exactly Stella says and we are still with our boyfriends so hope you boys didn't think about coming up to us to get us back cause we are way over you all Bloom says come on girls lets go back to our boyfriends and head off to John's house Nabu says darn it we almost had them back in our arms Brandon says bro we still got more time to try another trap for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Bloom Colton, Stella Bo, Roxy John, Layla Tywan, Musa Travis, Flora Ryan, Tecna James are at John's ranch Bloom, Stella, Roxy said wow John your ranch is so huge it is way a lot bigger then our ranches John laughs and says we have 1500 acres of land Roxy says wow our ranch has 110 acres of land Bloom says our ranch has 1400 acres of land Stella says our ranch has 1400 acres of land John says nice Bloom, Stella, Roxy says we would like to go horse back riding John says alright we can don't you girls want to get out of your dresses first and into comfy clothes Bloom, Stella, Roxy says yes we want to get out of our dresses Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna says you girls can go horseback riding with your boyfriends and we will hangout here with our boyfriends Bloom says you 4 don't want to come horseback riding with us Flora says no you all go on and have fun and enjoy the nature and the trees Flora lightly giggles Tecna says we all will see you when you get back Roxy says ok sorry Layla says its ok were not mad Bloom Colton Stella Bo Roxy John left to go out to the barn Tywan, Travis, Ryan, James says we will be back we have to go to the store to get snacks and food for all of us Musa says ok take your time i'm sure they will be out horseback riding for a little while James says ok John says here are the trail horses John says here are the 6 Stallions Poker, Troy, Jay Paul, Jack, Si, King John says I get my horse Si Colton says I pick the horse that I ride mostly Jack Bo says I pick the horse that I ride mostly Troy John says Bloom, Stella, Roxy there is Poker Jay Paul, King left Roxy says ok thanks babe Stella picks King Bloom picks Jay Paul Roxy picks Poker Bo was joking around and asked do you girls need help saddling up the horses Stella says you know Bo we can saddle up the horses real good Bo starts laughing and says ok and rides off to catch up with Colton and John Stella says I surely do like it how they start riding off without us Bloom says there boys Stella and Roxy says at the same time boys will be boys and starts laughing after Bloom got on her horse Jay Paul starts bucking Stella got on her horse King starts bucking Roxy got on her horse poker starts bucking Bloom and Stella started screaming Roxy says oh man I cant believe I forgot Roxy says my brother taught and showed me how to spur a bucking bronc Roxy says ok you spur the horses in the stomach Roxy spur Poker in the stomach Poker stop bucking Roxy pats Poker's neck and says easy Poker easy i'm not going to hurt you i'm here to ride you i'm really gentle don't be scared Roxy gives Poker an apple Poker neighs and bop his head up and down Roxy started giggling and she heard Bloom and Stella screaming Roxy says oh I forgot about Bloom and Stella Roxy says Stella spur King's stomach Stella spur King in the stomach King stop bucking Roxy says now pat King on the neck and talk to him and comfort him Stella says ok Stella pats King's neck and says easy King easy i'm not going to hurt you i'm here to ride you i'm really gentle don't be scared Stella gives King an apple King neighs and bop his head up and down Stella starts giggling and they almost forgot Bloom still has a bucking horse Roxy says Bloom spur Jay Paul in the stomach Bloom spur Jay Paul in the stomach Jay Paul stop bucking Stella says now pat Jay Paul on the neck and talk to him and comfort him Bloom pats Jay Paul's neck and says easy Jay Paul easy i'm not going to hurt you i'm here to ride you i'm really gentle don't be scared Bloom gives Jay Paul an apple Jay Paul neighs and bop his head up and down Bloom and Stella says we cant believe we forgot about the spurring Roxy laughs and says I forgot too but then I remember it Colton, Bo, John heard the girls screaming so they galloped back to the barn from where they were at and they seen all the girls off there horses Colton says girls are you all alright we heard y'all screaming so we came back to see what happen Bo says why are you girls not on your horses Stella says mad you tell me Bo ? Bo says tell you what ? Stella says you 3 boys left us and made us get 3 bucking broncs and almost killed us John says they were bucking broncs Bloom says yeah ! John says i'm so sorry girls I didn't know my dad didn't tell me Roxy says its ok but don't let it happen again or I will have to dump you next time John says ok sorry Roxy babe Roxy says aw I cant stay mad at you Roxy went over to give John a kiss Stella says but don't worry boys we handle it that's how we are off the horses if we didn't figured out you would of seen us in the hospital hurt or something broken on us Colton says on second thought how did you girls handle 3 bucking broncs Roxy says well Colton, Bo, John since you were off on your little adventure Bloom, Stella and I was trying to be bucked off but if it wasn't for my brother to show me how to handle a bucking bronc Bo says and how did you handle a bucking bronc without us cowboys here to help you girls out Roxy says well Bo my brother is a cowboy also and he knows how to control bucking broncs by spurring in the stomach so I spur Poker in the stomach he stopped bucking and I told Bloom and Stella to do the same and Jay Paul and King stopped bucking John says wow you girls can saddle up horses and can handle bucking broncs too i'm impressed Colton and Bo says you made John impressed but you will have to try harder to impress us girls Bloom, Stella, Roxy says oh yeah then tell us what will make you two be impress Colton and Bo looks at each other John says oh no don't tell me what your going to say Colton and Bo smiles and shook there heads Bo says what will impress us if you 3 girls rode this bull for 8 seconds Colton says especially all of you girls riding this one toughest bull not even one cowboy can ride and beat this bull the Terminator Colton says he's the toughest bull in bull riding no one can beat him we all tried but we all got throwen off or have something broken if all of you girls can ride the Terminator we will be impress Bloom says what y'all boys going to do bring all the cowboys on the rodeo circuit to john's house so they can watch us see and see if we can ride and beat the terminator for 8 seconds Colton says nope even better Roxy says what is better then that Bo says you 3 girls are going to be showing all the cowboys on the circuit in the rodeo arena John says oh no here we go soon Stella says uh hum if we are done chit chatting can we please either get on our horses and go ride or put the horses back in there stalls and head on back up to the others Bloom says Stella is right John says alright looks like we are putting the horses back in there stalls and heading on back up to the others Roxy puts Poker back in his stall Roxy says there you go Poker here is a nice juicy apple for you Poker ate the apple in Roxy's hand Roxy says you aren't afraid of me anymore boy Roxy pats Poker on the neck and walks out Stella puts King back in his stall Stella says there you go King here is a nice juicy apple for you King ate the apple in Stella's hand Stella says you aren't afraid of me anymore boy Stella pats King on the neck and walks out Bloom puts Jay Paul back in his stall Bloom says there you go Jay Paul here is a nice juicy apple for you Jay Paul ate the apple in Bloom's hand Bloom says you aren't afraid of me anymore boy Bloom pats Jay Paul on the neck and walks out Colton, Bo, John finished putting there horses in there stalls Bo says you girls are hilarious Roxy says why ? John says cause you girls spoil Jay Paul, King, Poker with apples that every day they will be wanting apples from me Bloom says oh sorry John John says it is alright soon as they walked out of the barn Tywan, Travis, Ryan, James pulled back in Colton say were did you 4 go ? Ryan says Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna wanted us to go get snacks and stuff for us Colton says oh ok James says you guys are back from your horse back riding already that was short and quick Bo was going to tell the boys why but there Stella bumped him in his arm Stella whispers to him don't tell no one what happen Bo smiles and says why ? Stella says because I said so Bo smiles again and says alright I won't but on one condition Stella says oh no not that Bo says oh yeah Tywan says Stella, Bo you two alright Bo says yeah Tywan we are fine Tywan says ok John says ok lets all go back inside Bloom says oh no the other girls Roxy says we totally forgot all about them Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Colton, Bo, John, Tywan, Travis, Ryan, James all walked inside with the food and drinks and the other stuff and went on back up to John's room.

**THE END**

**Will Bloom, Stella and Roxy be able to ride the bull the terminator for 8 seconds without being throwen off or getting hurt ? **

**What did Bo want Stella and him to do together in order for him to keep his mouth shut and not tell Tywan, Travis, Ryan, James, Layla, Musa, Flora, Tecna about the deal Colton and him made with Bloom, Stella, Roxy ?**

**Will the Specialists set another trap for the winx's so they can get there ex girlfriends back or will the winx's plan another trick on the Specialists and dis them again ?**

**Find out all on the next story A Night To Remember . **


End file.
